Don't talk to strangers
by turtlehero
Summary: Being a single parent, all Lovino wanted was to give his daughter a great life. And then "he" had to waltz into their lives with his stupid smiles, kind words, and his oh so beautiful face. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Seven years ago**

"I'm pregnant." Those two words, those two frightening words changed Lovino's life forever. The sixteen year olds eyes widened in shock, not believing the words his ex girlfriend had spoken. After a moment of silence the young man finally spoke up. "Are you sure?" His voice quivered as he talked. Angela tried to avoid his stare "I'm positive. I thought about having an abortion.". Lovino's heart sank as a cold sweat rushed over his body. "But I just couldn't do it. We were both raised Catholic and I hadn't even told you yet, it didn't feel right. " There was another silent pause, both teens looked at anything but each other, not knowing what to say. Angela was the first to break the silence "Lovino, I don't want this kid." She muttered.

Lovino was afraid but at that moment he realized he wasn't the only one. She was just as terrified as he was, maybe more. After all, it will be her body that will be at risk, it will be her who's reputation will be ruined, she will be the one who will get humiliated when out in public, not him. Lovino slowly made his way towards Angela, gently pulling her into his embrace. He could feel her starting to tremble as she let out a whimper than a choked sob not moments later. "God Lovino, what are we going to do!" She cried out. The young man gulped not knowing what to do himself, he stroked her hair and gentle pulled her face up to look at his. "It will be okay, I'll quit school, get a full time job or two, whatever it takes. I will take responsibility, and if you really don't want this child then I will take full custody." He felt so ashamed that he had ruined this girls life. "Have you told your parents yet?"

* * *

Lovino sat on the chair opposite of his grandfather. Both teens decided that tonight they would tell their parents and guardian the news. The room always had a warm comforting feel to it. The walls were painted a flax yellow with a bronze colored border at the bottom. The floors were made from dark oak wood, there are scuff marks and dents from wear and tear over the years. There is an off white fireplace that sat in the center of the east wall, it had these elegant golden designs. There is always a fresh arrangement of flowers in the vase that sat on a table in front of the north window. Tuscan red curtains hung loosely from the curtain rod above it. Next to it on the right was a heavy bookcase, full of wonderful reading material. Photos, new and old, were placed everywhere. Some on tables, some on the mantel but most were hung on the wall. One of them stuck out from the rest, it was the last family photo the Vargas siblings had taken with their parents. A month later they had died in a car accident, killed instantly on impact.

The teen looked back to his grandfather who was deeply consumed by thought. The boys heart started to speed up with fear of the elders reaction. Lovino felt tears sting his eyes as he dared to break the silence. "Nonno?...I'm so sorry! I messed up, I messed up bad! I'm so scared nonno, I don't know what to do, tell me what to fucking do!" The boy hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face as he shamelessly wept. Romulus made his way over to his grandson, wrapping his arms around him as the young boy latched on to the old man for dear life as if he would fall off the planet if he let go. "My dear boy, everyone makes mistakes. You are only human after all, it's how we learn. But it's not the mistakes that make the person, it's how one responds and handles these unfortunate events that does."

The boy looked up at his grandfather with teary eyes. "But what do I do?" There was so much desperation in his voice. Romulus ruffled the teens hair "You have to become a man, you have to take responsibility, do what's right. Do what your father didn't do for you or Feli." Lovino quickly wiped his eyes before he made a response. "Be a man?" He scoffed "How can I be a man when all I do is cry? I am going to do the right thing though, I'm going to quit school and find work." The old man chuckled to himself. "There is no shame in crying, and Lovino Romano Vargas your ass will be graduating, you can get a job on the side. How about you talk to that nice Belgium lady that works at that cafe with her brothers? I hear she's looking for more waiters." Lovino nodded and continued to cling onto his grandfather allowing the man to cradle him like a child as he place gentle kisses on top of his head and sang comforting old Italian lullabies until he fell asleep.

There was a faint sound of footsteps that entered the room. He carefully turned towards the two figures in the doorway. Fifteen year old Feliciano was standing there awkwardly holding his ten year old brother, Marcello's, hand. "Nonno?" Feliciano hesitantly asked. Romulus smiled warmly at his grandsons and hummed giving the child the okay to continue. "Is it true that fratello is going to be a daddy?" The old man turned his gaze back down to the sleeping boy in his lap. "That's right, boys. He's going to need all the help he can get from us."

* * *

The teen was apprehensive as he sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. His grandfather placed a comforting hand on Lovino's shoulder and his younger brothers held him, all trying so hard to show love and support. Angela's father sat on the other side of the room, thinking about bashing Lovino's skull in, no doubt. After six excruciatingly long hours of waiting, the mother of Angela finally stepped out of the delivery room, she held harsh resentment in her eyes as she looked at the new young father. It wasn't that hard to figure out why.

"Congratulations, it's a girl. You can go see her now." The mother spoke in a bitter monotone voice as she found a seat next to her husband. Lovino's eyes lit up as he jumped to his feet with joy. "A girl, I have a baby girl!" After being congratulated by his family the teen made a dash through the doors. It wasn't that big of a hospital so it didn't take Lovino much time to find where his daughter was at. He hurried towards the nurse who was currently cradling her, she saw the young man and smiled handing him his beautiful new child.

Lovino tenderly held the infant in his arms being cautious of her head and neck. His eyes started to tear up as he watched his precious bundle of sunshine coo. He took a quick glance at the mother of his child. "How are you feeling?". Angela lazily turned her head away from him before she spoke. "Tired... In pain." Lovino nodded because honestly what more could he say, she just pushed a tiny watermelon sized human out of her, he would be in bad shape too. He took his eyes away and looked back at the baby in his arms as she grabbed onto one of his fingers with her own tiny ones. "What do you think we should name her?"

Angela brought her focus back at her former boyfriend. " _YOU_ can name her whatever you want Lovino...Just get you and that _thing_ out of here." Lovino's face fell as he came back to reality. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right, and she's not a _thing_. She's ou- _MY_ daughter...my little Rosa...Rosa Romana Vargas." He reluctantly handed the bundle back to the nurse to be taken care of. After the nurse left with the infant, Lovino sadly said his goodbyes and turned to leave. "Please take care of her." She said in a whisper so small Lovino barely heard it. He paused in the doorway without looking back. "Always." and with that he left to join his family in the waiting room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I worked so hard on it. I will update as soon as I can.

Originally I made the Angela out to be the bad guy on accident.

And just real quick, I would like to explain or clear up any confusion with this chapter. I do not have anything against abortion or adoption, I was simply trying to think like the characters would. Lovino wanted to keep the child even if his girlfriend didn't, she agreed to give him full custody of Rosa. It's not hard to figure this out but I just wanted to be sure readers understand.

also in case you hadn't noticed, I dropped a tiny hint about Lovino's parents. I will mention something about them later on but I would like to explain the situation. Lovino and his brothers all share the same mom but not dad. Lovino and Feli's father left them as children but their mother remarried and they had Marcello. Their father/step father loved and cared for all three of the boys as his own and they loved him back. And that's all I have to say on that.

Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia or characters except for Rosa. (Do people even still do these?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Present time**

* * *

The six year old sat silently at her assigned booth. It was always located in the front of the café, she had a great window view of the park across the street. Each morning her father would wake her up to get her ready for school. After school she will walk to her great grandpa's house with her uncle, Marcello. On some days, like today, they can't take care of her while her father worked, so the youngest brother of the owner of the café her father works at, will walk her to the café with him. The lady who own's the cafe, Miss Laura Emma, never seems to mind at all. In fact she was ecstatic the first time Lovino brought her with him.

Rosa continued to focus on the book she was trying to read, stuck on a single word. A cheerful sweet voice pulled her from her concentration. The voice belonged to none other than Miss Laura. "Rosa dear, please put your book away. I brought you some of my delicious homemade Belgian waffles you love so much." The child squealed with delight and did as she was told, but not before she pointed out that one word that was giving her troubles. "Emma, what's this word say?" The woman studied the word the child had pointed out. "That says fish, sweetheart." She then proceeded to explain. "You see how the S and the H are together? Well that makes the SHH sound." The child tested the word and made room on the table for her food.

Laura sat the plate down and ruffled Rosa's hair. The six year old smiled, about to dig in when she heard a tsk coming from the lady next to her. She realized her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "Oh sorry! Thank you so much Emma!" The older woman let a giggle slip from her lips as she placed a loving kiss on top of Rosa's forehead before walking away. "You're welcome, make sure you let us know when you're finished." The woman made her way over to Lovino, who was just finishing up taking a customers order.

Lovino turned around about to hand the order in when he spotted his boss waiting for him. He gave her a smile and received one in return. "Hey Laura, do you need something?" He asked curiously. The Belgium woman placed her hand gently on Lovino's shoulder. "Yes, I need you to quit over working yourself. Take your break then finish the hour. Go home, spend time with your daughter and take her to the park." The Italian's face lit up. "Really? You don't mind?" His boss shook her head still keeping her smile. The young adult was so ecstatic and eager to get home. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He wrapped his arms around Laura who gladly accepted.

Ever since Rosa was born Lovino has done everything he can to give his daughter a wonderful life. He would work his fingers to the bones until he was so exhausted he could barely walk. But he always somehow found the energy to spend time with his daughter. Laura was always so kind and generous to the small family, she paid Lovino way more than what she was supposed to and she always let Rosa stay at the café. Her and her two brothers, Abel and Henry, had grown a soft spot for the both of them. Abel would always give Rosa new toys, mostly bunnies. Laura always acted like a mother figure for her and would buy her new outfits to wear. Henry , who was still in school himself would always play with Rosa at the park or help her with her homework. They were like a second family for the two.

The tiny bell above the café entrance chimed as the door opened for the arriving customer. Abel glanced up from counting the money in the cash register to look at the new customer. "Please take a seat and someone will be with you soon." Antonio nodded and took a look around the new environment. It was certainly cheerful enough for the Spaniard. His eyes scanned the room a second time, looking for a spot to sit. The room was a bit on the crowded side. Antonio's eyes landed upon the little girl who was sitting alone. "I wonder where her parents are, I can't just leave a child alone like that. what if someone takes her?" He thought to himself.

Antonio walked over to the child smiling in a friendly manner. Rosa looked up from her plate and stared at the man. "Hola, my name is Antonio. I'm a nurse at a nearby hospital, I work with children just like you. I came here for my lunch break, it's my first time being here. Would you mind if I sat down on this side of you?" He pointed to the seat across from the young child. Rosa smiled brightly and nodded, excited to have company. Antonio took his seat. "So is it okay if I know your name?" The six year old finished chewing her food and swallowed before she spoke. "My name is Rosa."

The man smiled at the girl once more. "Rosa? That's such a pretty name. If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Rosa quickly put her fork down. "Emma's like my mommy, she's the owner of this café. And my daddy is right over there." The child pointed to Lovino who was taking another order for some daily customer. The waiter saw his daughter pointing to him and smiled giving her a wave, that smile soon turned to a snarl as he glared daggers at the man sitting with his daughter. "My daddy's working right now." The child continued to eat her food as Antonio took his eyes off of the angry young father.

Lovino finished the order and made his way quickly over to his daughter, giving her a peck on the head. "Hi daddy!" Her fathers glare never left Antonio. "Ciao Principessa, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?" Antonio fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. "But he's not a stranger papa, his name is Antonio." Lovino glared even more at the man in question. "Sir can I please help you find another spot to sit?" The waiter may not be happy with this "Antonio" but he was still on the clock, which meant he had to play nice.

Before the man could answer Rosa jumped in. "Please daddy don't make him leave! I like him, he is really nice and I get really lonely sitting here alone!" The child continued to beg making her father feel guilty and cave in. Antonio made his way out of his spot to explained himself. "Look, I never meant any harm. I just saw your daughter sitting alone and I was afraid something would happen to her. I'm a nurse at a nearby hospital, I work a lot with children and I was just concerned for her safety is all. But I can clearly see she was safe, it was my mistake. If it would make you comfortable I can leave."

Rosa eagerly tugged at her father's arm, begging him to stop the man from leaving. Lovino let out a groan of annoyance as he pushed the other man back down into the booth, receiving a look of confusion. "No, stay. But I'll be watching you, got it bub?" Antonio could only nod his head in understanding. "Good, now what can I get you to eat?" Not having time to look at the menu Antonio just simply ordered whatever the young waiter suggested. Fifteen minutes later the nurse had finished his meal and was about to pay for his bill and leave, but before he could leave he walked back up to the waiter and handed him a twenty dollar tip. Before Lovino could respond Antonio cut in. "You know, you're really cute. See you around." And with a wink the man left, leaving a shocked red faced Italian and muttered giggles from his coworkers and daughter. It only took three seconds for Lovino to burst. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **The second chapter is finally up! I apologize for the wait, I took much longer than I had planned for.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
